A Tale of the Twilight
by The Trumpet's Call Sounds
Summary: Jacob Is a normal boy, but his dark family past comes back to haunt him- leaving him drastically changed, and with little hope of return. Can he separate his destiny from this darkness? This story takes place in the same 'universe' as A Tale of Two Eevees, and will reference some events of that story, but they can be read separately. Pokemon TF (Real Ch.4 is up)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again people! I have started writing again. I may not be updating this as frequently as I was with A Tale of Two Eevees. I have not received any OC submissions so I will not be using any yet. Feel free to submit some. This story will be similar to A Tale of Two Eevees in some ways, and will take place in the same 'universe'.**

I awoke to find the sun shining on my face through the window on the wall of my blue painted room. I was worried about being late to school for a second, but then I remembered that Summer Vacation had just started. That always threw me off. I went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Staring back, I saw my short cut brown hair, sky blue eyes, and the annoying pimples that had only started appearing this year. I got dressed and went downstairs to get some breakfast. My parents were taking the summer to go and visit the recently opened up Kalos region, far away from our home in Sinnoh. My parents were both amateur naturalists and wanted to study the region and all the Pokémon living there. My parents had inherited a ridiculous amount of money from my grandfather, who had been the CEO of some large conglomerate corporation.

This suited me just fine, as I preferred to be alone and it meant that I could spend as much time playing games on my laptop as I wanted, without fear of my Mom and Dad yelling at me to go outside. I never really enjoyed spending time outside; I just got uncomfortable outside during the day, it never seemed to be the right temperature. During the night, however, I loved to lie on the lawn and gaze up at the moon and stars. Something about them always mystified me.

Downstairs, I saw for the third day in a row the note my mom left me on the fridge; "Jacob, please try and do something other than play your videogames all day, it's not healthy for you to be cooped up like that all day. Go and hang out with your friends, or try and make new ones. –Love, Mom." It was typical for her to ask that, but I did decide to try and follow her request to hang out with friends, but it turned out that all of my friends would be busy over the summer. As for the healthy part, I wasn't exactly in shape, but I was in no way fat. I was five feet and eleven inches, and I only weighed 120 pounds.

As for the make new friends part, I knew what my mom really meant by that. She wanted me to go talk to the girl I had always had a crush on, Amanda. She was always pushing me to do that. I wished I could, but I had always been too shy even approach her. To top that off, she wanted to be a Pokémon trainer, although she was waiting to finish high school, and I had never really thought that it was ethical to train Pokémon to battle- whether or not it was against their will. These things combined into the awkward situation of me having a crush on her, and regardless of if she knew, I would never be able to tell her. She would probably be gone in a few years anyways on her Pokémon journey.

I finished eating my breakfast; cereal and milk, as I almost always have, and walked down the driveway to get the newspaper. The town I lived in was small, and not important enough to be a destination for travelers of the region. My family's humble house was on the outskirts of town, surrounded by forests on the north and west, with a road heading to the village center and onward east, and farmland owned by some large company was to the south. I never understood why when we had so much money we lived in a small house, miles and miles from any major town.

I retrieved the newspaper, a local publication that had to practically beg people to find stories, due to the uneventfulness of life in this area. I really don't know why my parents insisted on getting it. Today's front page headline was; "New coat shop opening March 5th." As I said, I have no idea why my parents paid for it. I went back inside the house.

After spending six straight hours playing videogames, I got bored, which was a problem because there was nothing else to do. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Red flag number one. I got up and started heading down stairs, slipping my folding knife into my pocket as I did so. Looking out the window, I saw a SPS (Sinnoh Package Service) truck outside and two guys in SPS uniform, one of them holding a box outside the front door. I wasn't expecting any packages, red flag two.

I decided to wait for them to leave, but they were still there after five minutes, and my curiosity and impulsiveness got in the way of my better judgment. I went to the door, and opened it half way, blocking any room for the men to enter using my body. "Can I help you?" I asked, suspiciously.

The man carrying the box nodded. "Can we come in? We need you to sign some papers for this delivery." He said. A real delivery man would never ask to come in. Strike three, you're out. I tried to slam the door shut, but the man not holding the box held it open. Panicking, I grabbed for my knife, but in that instant the man without the box pushed the door open, knocking me down in the process. I picked myself up, too scared to reach for my knife.

The man with the box laughed. "Didn't your mom ever tell you not to open the door for strangers, kid?" I felt rather stupid for putting myself in this situation. The man without the box, before I could react, pulled out a small club and hit me over the head with it, and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, people! It's nice to have people reviewing again to bolster my ego. Monologue alert is in place for this chapter. Feel free to submit an OC that you think would work with this story. Anyways, now on to review responses!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. I highly doubt that anyone from Nintendo goes through these and will find that I didn't put one on the first chapter. This disclaimer applies to the rest of the story.**

**Caitou zzzzzz: **Well, what you have there is wrong, but you will find out soon*. (No more spoilers in review responses this time) AS to your OC', I agree that they would not work well.

**What Lies Beyond:** Only part you have right is umbreon. I wasn't exactly being subtle with that. You will find out what happens soon*.

*Likely this chapter

When I returned to consciousness, the first thing I noticed was that I was in what looked like a re-purposed jail cell. I stood up and looked outside the barred door in front of me. Contrasting with the cell I was in was a high tech, somewhat futuristic looking laboratory.

I took a closer look at the cell. There was a single bed with a single mattress, one sheet, and no pillow. In the top left corner of the room, there was a single video camera mounted on the wall. Opposite the barred door, there was a single window. No one seemed to be in the lab outside, and from what I could see through the one window in the cell I was in was that it was night time. My head was still aching from being knocked out, and I doubted I was going to get any sleep. With a groan, I laid down, not sure what the future held.

As I predicted, I got no sleep. By keeping a rough estimate by looking through the small window, I guessed that about eight or ten hours had passed before I heard the door to the lab sliding open. Standing before me was a man in a team galactic uniform; I recognized the symbol on it from then news five years ago, it was about a twentieth anniversary of their defeat at the hands of the previous champion. The man seemed old, he must have been in his late fifties.

The man stood outside the cell, looking at me. I was getting rather impatient standing there, but I didn't want to speak. Finally, the man spoke. "I hope you are feeling well. Is your head feeling ok?" This just made me angry, since I was just impatient.

"Just get to the point. Why am I here?" I asked the man.

This made him chuckle. "Always impatient, aren't you Jacob? Always ignoring your mother advice, always spending your time playing silly games, aren't you? It's a good thing we could get to you while your parents were away." He laughed, and he sounded completely insane when he did so. I had known that I was in a bad situation before, but this made me actually fear for my life. This guy was obviously a lunatic. On top of that, I had thought that team Galactic had been defeated.

"The man laughed again. "I bet you thought that team Galactic had been defeated, didn't you? Saw that newscast? Well, Sinnoh's _hero_ wasn't as thorough as he could have been." He practically spat at the word hero. "He got Cyrus, he got your annoying grandfather, he got all the other leaders, but he didn't find me, the second in command of Galactic's science division." I had thought that my grandfather was a CEO of a corporation, not someone working with team Galactic. Had my parents lied to me about that?

The man raised one eyebrow. "I can tell that your parents never told you the truth, did they. Your grandfather ran the business division of Galactic. Luckily for your family, some of his assets were legitimist. This guy was really creepy. "Anyways, since you are obviously wondering, I will not tell you my name, but you may refer to me as Pluto. I have one last thing for you; consider it a gift." He had a mad gleam in his eyes that made me scared. He reached into his bag, and pulled out a Pokémon egg. Pluto opened a small, clear compartment in the wall next to the door, and placed the egg inside. He then pressed a button, opening the back side of the compartment, which opened into the cell I was in.

I was at a loss for words, and said nothing while Pluto left the lab. After I finished freaking out over how much he had known about me, I tried to analyze what he had said. According to Pluto, my grandfather had been in charge of Team Galactic's businesses, which meant that my parents had not actually lied to me, they had only told half the truth. I wasn't sure whether I should feel grateful that they hadn't told me, or to be annoyed that they thought I wouldn't react well to it. It had always felt like my parents were overprotective, but I guess that would be explained by my grandfather's history. The family name would have stayed; the grandfather in question was my father's father. I wondered where my parents were now; they were probably hiking in kalos, and they wouldn't be able to call the house for a month at least. In that time, Pluto would have time to… Now that I thought about it, I had no clue what he planned to do with me. He had distracted me so much with his knowledge of my life that he had completely avoided my question.

Having nothing else to do, I walked over to the egg. It was just a generic Pokémon egg, and as usual there was no way to tell what Pokémon it may hatch into. I felt an odd pull to the egg, like whatever was inside it was somehow calling to me. I got the feeling that the egg was going to hatch soon. I had no clue how I knew that, but I just did. Anyways, it seemed like I was in for a boring day.

**A/N: Sorry about the cliff hanger.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again people! I was kind of surprised about the sudden explosion of reviews within one hour on Sunday, but I do appreciate it! As for something that people may find cliché starting this chapter, let's just say that it's not gratuitous. Also, that plot element references how the mechanic in the game regarding that works. Now on to reviews!**

**Charlesguy: **I am glad that the character doesn't come off as an idiot; he is supposed to be shown as smart, but with his own flaws and limitations.

**What Lies Beyond: SPOILER ALERT! **Well, you are on to something is on to something, let's just say that Pluto is cruel and insane enough to play with emotions like that, and that you are right about the eevee. You are correct that there is a transformation, that is obvious, but it has nothing to do with his families past. As for OC's I am looking for Pokémon mainly, and one or two humans, at least one of them being a trainer. None of them will die, unless you say it's ok, and even then probably not.

**Mowrotom314:** I am glad that you like the story so far. Characters from A Tale of Two Eevees will not appear until the end.

It was a cloudy night; I could tell by looking through the window in the cell. It had been about eleven hours since Pluto had left me alone with the egg. Over the day, a lone security guard had entered three times; each time he brought a meager meal of slightly stale bread and water. As a still growing teenage boy, this was not enough to blunt my appetite. I wondered how long I was going to be trapped here. I walked over to the bed, where I had set down the egg. As I held it, I heard a small thump; whatever was inside was trying to get out.

I set down the egg, but the moment I did, I heard a tiny cracking sound. Turning back around, I saw a small crack in the egg. There was another, louder cracking sound, and the egg split open. At the same time, the moon came out from behind a cloud, bathing the small cell I was in in oddly intense moonlight. As suddenly as it appeared, the moon disappeared behind the clouds again, but for a moment it seemed like the light had stayed in the room. Then I realized that it wasn't moonlight left in the room; the Pokémon that had hatched was the same color as the moonlight.

Then, I realized that the Pokémon that had hatched was an eevee, an eevee that was the same silver color as the moon. I had never seen a shiny Pokémon before, so I was just shocked about this. The eevee looked up at me, but oddly stayed silent. I stood in place, awkwardly, looking at it. Before too long, I heard the lab door sliding open. It was the lone security guard; but instead of food for me, he brought two small bowls; one of Pokémon food, and one of water. He placed them in the clear box, closed it, and left, silent as ever. I went over to the box, took out the two bowls, and put them on the floor. Turning around, I saw that the eevee had decided that the bed was the best place to sleep. Deciding not to disturb it, I gently slid the sheet out from under it. I was suddenly exhausted, although I couldn't tell why. I wrapped myself up in the sheet and lied down on the floor of the cell. This was going to be an uncomfortable night.

I woke up, to find the eevee drinking from the water bowl. As if on cue, the lab door slid open. In walked Pluto, who looked just as insane as before. "I am glad to see that you two are getting along nicely. Also, if you were wondering, it was not just chance that that eevee is – what's the term- shiny. This leads me to the reason that I chose you." For what he chose me, he did not say. "I had a DNA sample from your grandfather- well, I had one from every team Galactic member- and it just so happened that a specific line of genetic code that runs through your family matches with a specific line in this eevee's, which is which causes your 'souls' to be entwined in such a way that causes a Pokémon to be miscolored, but you wouldn't understand how that works." I'm not sure that I heard this, but it almost sounded like he muttered under his breath; "I don't even understand it."

"Anyways," he continued, "You have a big day ahead of you, its best that you get yourself mentally prepared." With that, instead of leaving, he turned to what looked like a control panel on one of the machines in the lab and started turning some dials.

"Wait, what are you going to do to me?" I asked, among other questions, but I got no response. After an hour passed of me yelling at Pluto, demanding answers, he walked to somewhere out of sight of my small cell. Suddenly, a solid wall fell over the cell door, and I heard a subtle hiss, and the last thing I remembered before losing consciousness.

When I woke up, I found myself lying down in a rather cramped cell. I could hear Pluto talking outside; "-these similarities allowed for their souls, for lack of the better word, to be exchanged, although the eevee's soul was consumed in the process. End audio log 5." I wasn't able to process what he said, I could barely think straight. I tried to stand up, but I couldn't quite do it, and I fell back down. Instinctually, I settled down on all fours. Looking down, I saw not my feet, but paws covered in silver fur. It hurt my brain to try and think about it, but it seemed like I had been trapped in the body of the eevee.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I just got Dark Souls II, but I'm putting off starting it so I can get up a chapter! In case you missed the update I took down when posting this, I am going on a trip to Israel for 5 weeks at the end of the month, so expect a long break in updates. On another note, I got a shiny sylveon and named it H8ersGonnaH8. **

**Info: The character Bane, along with a few other characters he submitted for later in the story are the intellectual property of What Lies Beyond, not me. Another thing of importance to this story: I am going by game logic where Pokémon make logical sounds instead of saying their name over and over again**

**Reviews:**

**GlaceonFan:** The next update will be a while after this, so just be patient.

**No one special**: I don't think that anyone has time to post a thousand word chapter every day. The Lord of the Rings was written at the rate if a word per hour if I recall corectly. Also, I don't really like shiny Riolu's all that much.

**What Lies Beyond: **To beat an already dead horse, "Please understand." I hope the trip goes well also.

I could barely think. I had a headache so bad it felt like my brain was at war with itself. I opened my eyes, not realizing I had closed them. I was in a small cage in the center of the lab; everything around me seemed so much bigger than normal. In a brief moment of clarity, I wondered what had happened to my body, the cell I had inhabited was empty. The soft light was too much stimulus for my brain to handle, so I closed my eyes again.

I lost track of time, but at some point I heard the door open. The slight pneumatic hiss was enough to cause another wave of pain to surge through my head. I heard the rolling of wheels, and I opened my eyes to see what was going on. The brighter lights had been turned, so I had to squint and couldn't quite make out what was going on, but I recognized Pluto's lab coat as well as two guards pushing someone, who seemed to be the size of an adult, on a gurney towards the cell I had been kept in. I tried to call out; "Help!" to get their attention, but instead of just hearing my voice, I heard the sound of a baby eevee crying as well as my voice.

I did, however, succeed in drawing Pluto's attention. "Ah, so you are awake. I just can't wait to do psychological testing on you to see what the effects are of a human being fully trapped in the body of a Pokémon. In previous experiments, we tried less extreme permutations of this, as well as some _other _forms of hybridization, as can be shown by Bane over there, as you will soon see. He does seem to have not aged, which has me stumped but I am sure that I will figure it out in due time. Anyways, are you feeling alright?" I shook my head, feebly. "Great!" Pluto exclaimed. "Absolutely wonderful. Anyways, for the moment, I think I will be transferring you back to the cell, more convenient that way."

I felt the cage I was in lifting, as Pluto carried it across the room towards the cell. He opened the cage, and pulled me out, and put me into the clear box my- no, the eevee's egg had been placed. He then pushed the back of the box in, forcing me out. I had the brief sensation of falling, and then in a moment of clarity instinctually landed on my feet and took a few shaky steps away from the cell door. Then, my headache returned, even worse than before, and I fell unconscious on the spot.

I woke up on the lone bed in the cell, not knowing how I had gotten there. I opened my eyes. The cell was lit solely by the light of the moon. Looking around, I saw that the person who was brought in earlier was not exactly human. He had slightly yellow fur in a layer, from what I could see of him, as he was wearing a trench coat. I could see part of what looked like a black stripe on his arm, just under where the coat covered. The man was taller than the average person, around 6 feet 5 inches from what I could tell. He was sitting cross legged on the floor, obviously awake.

It was at this point that he spoke. "So, you are awake. Are you feeling ok?" He asked. He had a deep voice.

"No.", I responded, but to my surprise he could understand me.

"Well, what's wrong?" He asked.

"My head hurts, I can barely think." I answered.

"Can you tell me your name and where you are from?" He asked.

"My name is Jacob, and I'm from…" I couldn't remember. How could I forget where I am from? It was like my mind had formed a wall around this information, and it just hurt my head to try and remember, so I stopped trying to remember, which in retrospect ended up being scariest thing that ever went on in my mind.

"As I worried." Bane said. "As soon as you are able to walk I'm getting you out of here, we need a powerful psychic to stabilize your mind, otherwise you will slowly lose who you are. I don't think I have introduced myself. My name is Bane, and I am a human-Growlithe hybrid. I was made this way by Team Galactic in a similar manner to what happened to you, and the Growlithe I was fused with was a 'soul specific' shiny, as I am assuming the eevee you were fused with was. You should get some sleep; you are going to need to learn to walk as fast as possible."

With that, Bane went turned back towards the cell door, and I curled up into a ball, trying to block out everything, even my thoughts to make the pain in my head stop.


End file.
